Butterfly
by xxkoffeexx
Summary: Eventually she grows tired of chasing him. SakuraxJun.


**Butterfly**

By _xxkoffeexx_

Summary: Eventually she grows tired of chasing him. SakuraxJun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Special A.

* * *

"Jun-kun!"

She crosses bridges and mazes in order to catch him. Finally, she thinks, finally she can touch him.

He's within sight now, and he turns his head—

And she trips.

Their eyes miss each other once more, and she wonders when they will meet.

.

Yamamoto Jun is high maintenance.

It is (not) funny that Jun once said that about Sakura, but that time was because she cried like a child after separating from him during a date. He pats her on the head and smiles (_there, there_) and the world is suddenly bright again.

He is high maintenance too, however, and Sakura knows the reason is because she cannot pat him on the head and expect everything to get better.

It will only get worse.

He stiffens under her touch and before his eyes open she knows that it is his other personality.

_He is so very…_

"Hey—" A few girls stop at his smooth voice, "—why is—" Sakura's hand slips away, "—it so _quiet_—" his pretty lips curve, "—around here? Want to play with me?"

The girls squeal and blush. Sakura's eyes close.

…_high maintenance_.

.

Like a butterfly, he mesmerizes. Fleeting, beautiful and so hard to catch.

"Jun-kun?"

"Yes?"

She leans in close, eyes searching, voice hopeful.

"Can you kiss me?"

It is ironic, she muses, that the flower is chasing the butterfly.

He immediately looks down, eyes blinking in fluster.

"I—Sakura-chan, you know I—"

"I know. It's okay."

She smiles and gives up.

.

"…It's not okay."

Sometimes, however, she catches a glimpse of fluttering wings. It comes closer within a breath, tantalizing her.

Sakura looks at him in confusion, wondering why he becomes so irritated when she is approached by other guys. A class acquaintance, a mere friend, a business client, a stranger asking her for directions—that was the guy Jun had scared away five seconds ago—all very harmless.

She understands, but at the same time she doesn't.

"But, he—"

"It's not okay," he repeats firmly, taking a step closer. His eyes are on her, but they are clouded with emotions. Anger towards the stranger, anger towards himself. She tries to reason with him.

"Jun-kun, he only asked for directions. He was even with his girlfriend—"

"Then he should stay with her," he spits out. She steps back.

"He was, but they were lost—"

"Pathetic."

Her hands clench. "Jun-kun, why are you so angry? It isn't like you. He didn't even _do _anything."

Suddenly she finds herself trapped between the wall and him. Jun is close, so very close, and she is reminded of the fact that, no matter how quiet and beautiful, her boyfriend is still a man. His height, his strength, his voice which is low in her ear, resonate within her heart, and make her struggle to breath.

"Why do you keep defending him _Sakura_?"

Whether because of fear or anger, she doesn't know, but her heart is racing. It isn't fair, her heart whispers, it isn't fair it isn't fair why is he jealous why does _he_ get to rage but not her—

The wings flap and hover hesitantly.

She struggles, but her eyes fill with extra moisture anyways. She looks up at him and whispers, "Why are you like this Jun-kun? I try so hard for you and yet—"

As if on cue a girl's voice cries, "Is that Jun-sama?"

Sakura shoves him away.

"I accept both sides of you," she stares down at the ground. "I love you for who you are Jun-kun. But it's so _hard_ sometimes. I can't hold you. I can't kiss you. I'm so tired of this."

His eyes widen as he realizes his mistake. "Sakura-chan—"

She runs without a glance back.

.

She is so tired of chasing him, straining to catch a glimpse of those beautiful wings. Her eyes would follow their lazy path until she could see no more. And she is tired.

_No more._

She decides it is time for a break, a well-deserved rest.

"Eh?" A surprised Hikari opens the door. "Sakura, I thought you were in France!"

"Can I stay here instead?"

She plants herself in new soil.

"Let me get this straight." Hikari paces the small length of her bedroom, thinking about what she just heard, as Sakura watches from the bed. "You got in a fight with Jun, told everyone you were in France… but came to Japan instead? And I'm the only person who knows this?" Hikari's dark hair swings like a pendulum. "But why?"

Sakura sighs, hugging a stuffed bear to her chest.

"I need time to think."

"But—"

"Just for a little while. Please."

Hikaru gives in.

It is like a holiday, Sakura tells herself. She needs to recuperate. She cannot continue chasing after a butterfly that will never be caught.

Her roots begin to grow.

.

After the fourth day or so, Sakura finds herself sitting in Hikari's Onii-san's room. It has been vacant for a couple years after he graduated high school, and now it is used as the family's guest room.

Plus, Hikari adds with an exaggerated wink, it's the only room with a working lock.

Sakura smiles faintly.

She has the house to herself because both Hikari and her parents are out. Kei has come early that morning to pick up his girlfriend for their date (battle). Sakura likes the silence and peace, but it gets lonely sometimes when her mind drifts back to France where her boyfriend is—

The door opens downstairs. She hears footsteps and wonders if Hikari forgot something. Again. She falls back on the mattress and closes her eyes, seeing soft smiles and warm hazel eyes.

Her bedroom door clicks open. She says without looking, "Your phone is on the desk."

There is no answer. Sakura gets up and stops upon seeing her boyfriend.

"Please don't run," he pleads automatically, shutting the door.

"I can't," she points out dazedly. "You're blocking my way." And she feels the roots she has newly planted tremble.

"I'm sorry."

She wants to ask if he's sorry for blocking her escape route or sorry for what happened four days ago. Her body is tense, she is barely sitting on the edge of the bed—and he stays right where he is by the door.

"Did Hikari tell you I was here?"

He shook his head, eyes on her. "I figured it out by myself. After three years, I think I should know you well enough."

"You should," she says almost sadly. "But you don't."

He is a little taken aback, and doesn't notice her eyes go to the unlatched window. "But Sakura-chan, I _do _know. At least, I know enough to realize why you cried."

Sakura is calm. "Really?"

"Only a little," he admits, shy and polite Jun surfacing. "I know that you love me as much as I love you." His cheeks flush cutely, and she is momentarily distracted.

"Oh."

"And I know that you are _not_ thinking about jumping through the window, because then I'd have to jump after you and hurt myself." He smiles warmly at her surprised face and takes a tentative step towards her. "Will you listen to me, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm listening," she says.

"I love you. Nobody else. All those girls who fall for my other side, they don't matter. They never did. And if I have to wear a ring and wear a sign that says 'I belong to Sakura-chan' then I will." Another step. "Because I don't want to look at anybody else except for you."

He is serious, she realizes, because he is gazing at her with eyes that never falters. It makes her pulse flutter wildly, knowing that every fiber of his attention is on her.

"But your other side," she starts.

Jun shakes his head once more. "Not anymore."

Her breath becomes shallow when one last step brings them inches apart, her still sitting on the bed, him standing before her. She looks up into his gaze, unbreakable, and believes him.

Because while she has been waiting, patiently, for the flutter of his wings, he has been waiting as well. Flying, searching endlessly for a place to rest. He is tired of flying. And then he sees it, a little pink flower. He is drawn by its light scent and pure smile.

"…Jun-kun, how did you get in?"

"Hikari told me the house was unlocked. She asked me to lock it for her."

Sakura smiles even as he wraps her in his arms, his mouth in her hair. "And did you lock it properly?"

"Yes."

She laughs. He kisses her.

The butterfly has chosen his flower.

END

.

A/N: I always felt sorry for Sakura, since she has to shoo away so many girls who fall for Jun's 'bad' side. It would make any girl feel insecure about her boyfriend's heart being swayed by other girls. But she's a strong girl. And Jun's a good boyfriend. Anyways, that's why I wrote this fic. It expressed more things that I wanted to say than my other fic on the pair.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
